


"Slaves to our Habits"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blindfolds, Chocolate, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dare, Dessert & Sweets, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Feeding Kink, Finger Sucking, Forced Crossdressing, Frosting, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mouth Kink, Nude Photos, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Submission, Trans Character, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yoga, chapter 5 complete, slave kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- When the guys get drunk one night, someone decides it would be a great idea to play truth or dare. On Eren's turn, Jean dares him to go to their mysterious neighbor Levi and request to be his slave for a month.<br/>Eren not being one to back down easily, agrees.<br/>But once Eren finds himself at Levi's doorstep, he realizes all too late that he knows little to nothing about their neighbor... -</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>{ permanent discontinuation. Finally.}</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> no idea why im doing this? but let's see how this works outs XD! i'm going to have 40 fucking works in this bitch and 97% will just be 1-2 chapters i swear.  
> Why can't i just stick to something!?!?!?  
> This shouldn't be too long. I made it a month, so im not sure how many chapters there will be. I also have no idea how this is gonna turn out or how it's gonna end yet.(Okay, i sorta do,but it's not solid yet.)  
> but i have a closet-kinky Levi cuz that's funny.  
> -  
> inspired by a Tumblr blog, i guess?(i'll have to find it)  
> -  
> if any of you want to request kinks or something? Go ahead by the way, i don't have much planned yet.  
> I have anon enabled on my Tumblr, so you can request there if u want too.  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

-

 

[My Tumblr (anon asks enabled) ](http://yassdenswh.tumblr.com/ask)

 

-

 

_**EREN:** _

 

“Hey jaeger! Pass me another drink!” Requested a deep voice, slightly slurred from his alcohol intake.

       I blindly reach into the cooler nearby and picked out a chilled can. With my hand dripping from the melted ice, I pulled my arm back before shouting “Here! Catch!” and chucked it as accurately as I could in my semi-drunken state. He positioned himself, ready to catch it, before another guy jumped in and caught it instead.

“Hah! Sych! You just got intercepted, _bitch_!”

“You son of a-! Gimme that back!”

         The smaller male ran as fast as he could away from the large mass of muscle chasing after him. He tripped and crashed into a few things while running, but managed to get right back up before the other could grab him. Drunken laughter filled the room as everyone else watched them go at it. Figures that the big guy, Reiner, was too drunk to realize he could just go get another can, but it was stupidly funny none the less. We were quickly reaching the point where we were getting piss drunk, but none of us were really sober enough to stop ourselves.

       This all started when my adoptive sister, Mikasa, told me she was going to sleep over at her frenemy and rival, Annie’s, house for a girls night or something. Except it wasn't just one night, but rather an entire weekend. She left as soon as she could this Friday, and when the other guys caught word of it, they thought it what better than to throw a dude party.

       The alcohol here was courtesy of Reiner and his tall friend, Bertholdt. I don’t know how they got it, but they both looked old enough to get their hands on it anyway. No one bothered to ask questions, we were too excited. So here we are, chugging down beer like there was no tomorrow. It was disgusting, but I was feeling pleasantly buzzed, so I didn't argue.

“Run Connie, Run!!” Hollered Ymir  in between fits of laughter.

        Ymir was seriously shit-faced compared to us, but seemed to handle alcohol better. Ymir is with us right now outta respect. As in, earned the right to be here with us in our dude party. Ymir basically became one of us and was treated like any other guy. It was easy to forget Ymir didn’t have a dick, but always talked about having a huge one. We even referred to Ymir as he sometimes, and he didn’t mind it one bit. We all silently agreed it better fit Ymir anyway.

       At first, he tried to convince us to let Christa join, but we declined and said it was strictly a guys night. Also, we didn’t wanna deal with having Ymir trying to shove his metaphorical dick down his throat. He already talked about how much she choked on it anyway.

       We continued to watch in amusement as Connie made Reiner run circles around the room, ducking under this and jumping over that until he was finally caught. Everyone let out a long “awww” in unison as the fun ended. Reiner lifted up the beer can like a trophy and shouted in victory.

“Yeeeeeeaaaaah! yeah!”

         He shook the can vigorously like a spray paint can before tugging on the metal tab and letting the bear foam over like a fountain, pouring its contents all over a stunned Connie.

“Taste my victory, con-man!!”

        Ymir doubled over with laughter as a wave of “Wooo!”s came from everyone as they cheered him on. Ymir took a swig of beer before joining Reiner and emptying the rest of the can’s liquid on Connie. It wasn’t long before everyone else joined in and showered a defenseless Connie with alcohol. He just sat there with his mouth open, catching as much as he could because Connie was one to play along and we all respected that.

        Reiner continued yelling off of drunken adrenaline as he lifted the emptied can and crushed it against his forehead, making a show of tossing it into the trash can far off as if he were scoring the winning shot at a basketball game. As drunk as we were, everyone cheered and followed suit. I on the other hand smirked and tossed it at the back of Jean’s head instead. He turned around in a flurry as he beheld my wide grin and chased me around the room like the wild horse he was. He eventually tackled me down as we rolled around for a bit. Surprisingly there was no fighting, just laughter. We were drunk, yes, but a happy drunk.

        I grabbed a nearby couch pillow and hit him with it. Soon everyone got the hint and started beating each other using the throw pillows. It was an all out war and we had even silently split up into teams at some point. It was just a complete free for all. Next thing I knew, we were all laid out on the floor as if we had gotten knocked out on the spot, exhausted. We must have blacked out for a while, but none of us had fallen asleep. There was only silence for a few minutes, only the sound of our breathing filled out room.

         The air was thick with the lingering smell of alcohol, pizza, and overall testosterone. i don’t know if it has an actual smell, but if it does, this is what it would smell like. Slowly, I moved myself to sit up and saw as everyone did the same. I was feeling even more light headed than I had before, everything seeming a little fuzzy.

“Fuck, up zooooo… right fucked it noooow.” Ymir drawled.

         We all laughed tiredly.

“Ymir… You’re drunk. Go home.” I slurred jokingly.

“Not I’m no!” Ymir spat back quickly before realizing what he had said. “Errr… I mean… ehh shadafuqup, betch.”

        More weak laughter erupted into the silence of the room.

“...zzzooo… ‘is mean the party’s over?” Connie managed to ask.

“Only If yer as drunk as Ymir.” Jean teased.

      He promptly received a glare from Ymir before he leaned over and grabbed a beer can, taking a swig from it and giving Jean a pointed look as if to say he could handle it.

“Well...” Bertholdt began quietly, his speech slightly slurred. “There’s still other thin’s we can do.”

“Like what’?”

      Reiner gave a thoughtful hum before his face brightened up, looking as if he had come up with the greatest idea ever.

“Truth n’ dare!”

       Everyone gave him a blank stare.

“Truth n’ Dare? Really?”

“Ah come on ,guys! It’ll be fun!”

         We all sighed, too tired to really argue. He took our resign as agreement and went first. He looked around at us, thinking about who to pick.

“Ymir.” He said. “Truth er Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare ya to....balance that can on your nose fer 10 sec’nds.”

      Swiftly, Ymir sat up and tilted his head back slightly trying to balance the skin on his face. This was going to take a while considering how drunk Ymir was. After many attempted fails, falling of beer on his face and multiple minutes of concentration he finally did it. He smirked as he decided who to pick. Ymir’s Eye’s fell on Jean, and his smirk grew into a grin.

“Jean.”

       Jean straightened up and looked at Ymir, looking both nervous and seemingly confident. Ymir wasn’t one to play around. He could probably only hope to be shown some mercy.

“Truth or dare?”

       Jean pondered this for a moment, looking as if he were considering which one would work out better in his favor. There were endless possibilities as to what Ymir could do, so he had to choose carefully. The last time something like this happened, Ymir had made connie do a lap around their school wearing nothing but a tutu and bunny slippers. It had been hilarious, yes, but Connie was the class clown who could get away with those things. He didn’t want to suffer the same fate, as he would never be able to live it down.

“Truth.” He decided tentatively.

“Is it true you had a wet dream about that Marco guy?”

        Everyone choked on their own spit at the unexpected question as Jean sputtered, his face flaming a bright scarlet and suddenly looking sober.

“W-what!?”

“I said-”

“I know what you said!!”

       Horse-face bit his lip. clenching his fists at his sides. His cheeks only continued to burn.

“Well? Is it true or false?” Ymir asked with a malicious smirk.

       Jean only lowered his head and mumbled.

“....Yes.”

“Hah!” Ymir huffed out a laugh as a finger was pointed at Jean.

         Jean turned away, clearly flushed and flustered.

“Sh-shut up! How’d you know that anyway!?”

        Ymir shrugged.

“I didn’t. You told me. Just now. I only had a hunch that you were thirstin’ for the kid’s ass if the looks you gave him were anythin’ to go by. I would know. I look at Christa that way all the time.”

          Jean stared at Ymir with shock, completely aghast before facing away from everyone in embarrassment. I tried to stifle a laughter , but i failed as the sound escaped my lips. He whipped his head around and glared at me before suddenly smiling to himself and turning his body to face me.

“Well, Jeager, since you think this is so funny, you can go next. So what’ll it be? Truth or Dare?”

       There was something eerie about the way he was smiling so passively, his face creepily calm. In the end, i had to take the bait.

“Dare.”

      Jean’s smile turned into a devilish grin, as if I had fallen right into his trap.

“I thought you’d say that. Well then, I dare you to go to that Levi guy’s house and ask him to be his slave for an entire month. With photo proof and everything.”

       Everyone’s mouths hung open as they looks from him to me. I could tell from his shit-eating grin this was going to be bad, but I never imagined he would say that. No one did, as it seemed. I didn’t really know what to say, or if I should have said anything. I was at a loss for words.

“You’re really quiet, Jaeger. You thinkin’ of backin’ out? ”

“Eh, I don’t know, Jean. Is ‘at really fair?” Connie asked. “That’s actually worse than anything Ymir has ever dared.”

“We don’t even know that guy.” Bertholdt added. “ Hardly anyone knows anything about Levi. We only know his name ‘cuz it’s on his mailbox.”

      I decided to think this over. Was I really going through with this dare? I’ve never really backed out of a bet before and I like to say I never go back on my word. In other words, is this really safe? In a brilliant association of words, I answered the way only a drunk guy could.

“I’ll do it.”

      All eyes landed on me. Even jean seemed surprised for a moment.

“Wow, you really sure about this?” Reiner asked.

“Yeah , its no big deal. It’s just a dare.”

“Huh. You’ve got bigger balls than I gave ya credit for. Either that or you’re just really stupid.” Ymir said.

“Thanks, I think?”

        That’s what I kept telling myself though. That this was all just a dare and nothing more. It never hurt to give it a shot anyway. Besides, any normal person would probably just reject such a thing, maybe even call the cops. I wasn’t too worried about the dare, everything will be fine. That’s all I repeated to myself, all the way up until I flopped into bed later that night.

 

\- - 

  **  
**

“Ugh.” Was the first thing I said as sunlight beamed into my vision.

       My head pounded with last night’s memories; hazy images of beer pong, video games, pizza and pillow wars flooded my mind, but the dare stood out to me the most. I groaned loudly as I remembered that I had agreed to the dare Jean had chosen for me.

       Was it too late to go back and change my mind? I mean, I was really drunk at the time, but even then i can’t go back on my word since I still remember. I cursed myself and Jean for having to do this, but I let the dare leave my thoughts for a while, deciding that getting something for my headache and food in my stomach was more important at the moment. As i shuffled into the kitchen, I was pleasantly surprised to see a blond haired boy in an apron cooking on the stove.

“Oh hey, Armin. When’d you get in here?” I mumbled, my voice still slurring tiredly as I attempted to stifle a yawn.

“You know, most people would greet others with a good morning, but I’ll let it slide, seeing how wrecked you look.” Armin replied, shaking his head.

“I came to check up on you. Sorry I couldn’t be at the party, but like I said, I had homework to do. You should get a head start on it too, or you might forget later.”

        Armin turned off the stove  and lifted two loaded plates form the counter, walking over to the table and placing them across from each other. I sat down in front of one, my mouth watering and stomach growling at the smell of food.

“It’s no problem. You probably wouldn’t have been able to handle so much alcohol anyway.” I said, picking up a piece of buttered toast and poking at an egg yolk.

“Wow, really? That much? Hopefully you didn’t do anything stupid while I was gone.”

     I couldn't help but laugh. Armin was so perceptive about things, even when he didn’t mean to be. If he were there, maybe I could have saved myself from the dare. He raised a thick brow at me, but I waved him off.

“I’ll tell you about it later.”

      After finishing up breakfast and taking some meds for my hangover, we picked up our plates and cleaned up. He looked over at me as we washed dishes, handing me plates and mugs so I could dry them.

“So what did I miss?”

“Nothin’ much. Some beer pong, video games, pizza, the usual.” I shrugged. “Oh and Truth or dare.”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Yeah I know. It was Reiner’s idea. It’s like the only thing I can remember well.”

       Armin finished washing the dishes and tilted his head at me.

“Oh? And why is that? Did something happen then?” Armin asked, in that tone he uses when he suspects something.

       There’s no point in hiding it, because he’s usually right anyway.

“Well.” I started off. “It was about… my dare.”

       Armin nodded.

“Uhuh, okay. What about it?”

      I decided not to beat around the bush and just come out with it. I can probably guess what he’s gonna say at this.

“Jean dared me to go to Levi’s house and ask to be his slave for a month.”

     Armin’s blue eyes widened as he blinked a few times.

“Woah, what? Seriously?”

“Yeah, really.”

“That’s crazy!”

      He paused for a moment and perked up his lips.

“So… how’d that go?”

       I shook my head.

“I haven’t gotten around to doing it yet.”

        Armin huffed as he untied the apron he was wearing and folded it neatly, putting it back in it’s original spot.

“Eren, you should just drop it. This dare is just dumb and you guys were clearly drunk. Even you need to realize your limits for things.”

 

       I sighed deeply, knowing he would lecture me. He wasn’t wrong though, but I’m stubborn and I can't just back out now.

“Armin, don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine. All I have to do is knock on his door and ask. He’ll probably just think I’m some freak teenager pulling a prank or something and decline.” I reassured, nodding my head as I spoke, as if trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to assure him.

       He still didn’t look convinced.

“I don’t know, Eren. This might not end well. We hardly know him. You shouldn't pull such risky things with some stranger you don’t know. You never know how things might turn out.”

“Relax, Arm. This will be over and done with before you know it. I just gotta get this outta the way so that horse face will leave me alone.”

      Armin looked me in the eye for a few moments before sighing and throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Alright, fine. Do what you want then. I still don’t think this is a good idea, but I can’t stop you. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

   
 ****

\- -

  ****

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. I stared at the door in front of me, my fist hovering an inch away from the dark wood. I had already knocked, deciding that just saying it outright would make this pass sooner, but the moment my fist came in contact, fear had crept on me again. Armin’s words still rang out in my head.

_“You shouldn't pull such risky things with some stranger you don’t know. You never know how things might turn out.“_

        Maybe Armin was right. Maybe this just wasn’t worth all the trouble. Jean was really pushing it when he made me do this dare. I don’t have to do this. I could just fight him if he tried to say anything about it. We already argue a bunch anyway.

        I looked around at the house. I had knocked a while ago, but still no answer. Was he even inside? Did he go out somewhere? I looked around quickly. If he’s not home, I could tell Jean no one answered. At least then he could give me credit for trying and get him off my back. I was about to turn away, when a deep muffled voice stopped me in my tracks.

“Hold on already, I’m coming.”

        I could hear footsteps approaching from behind the door as my heartbeat quickened. Oh shit, he’s here and he’s coming this way! What do I do? Maybe I can still make a run for it. I froze in place as I watched the door swing open slowly, my eyes falling upon piercing blue-grey ones.

“What do you want?”

 

 - - -

 


	2. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally works up the nerve to go through with his dare, confident to get it over with.  
> But Theory and Action are two completely different things because once he's in, There's no turning back. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY! 2nd chapter!  
> Thanx to everyone for giving me such great feedback!  
> I had a hope that perhaps it would do well, but I had no idea you guys would like it so much!!  
> And in advance, I did say I would post the entire chapter bcuz there are no breaking points, but i havent gotten very far in typing it out. I'm already working on chapter 5, but I have yet to finish transferring chapter 3.  
> I want to have a somewhat consistent time that I update a fic for once, so if possible I will try to:
> 
> UPDATE PREVIEWS: ~Every 1-2 weeks  
> UPDATE NEW CHAPTERS: ~Every 2-3 weeks_ after the final Preview update for the most recent chapter.
> 
> So that's the deal! I hope you guys are okay with it. I'm not a super fast typer or writer for that matter, but I really do try!  
> Chapter 4 is particularly long bcuz that's when the fun starts and I got quite... Indulgent...  
> DOnt forget about those requests! There's plenty to do with a fic like this!  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

-

 

 _ **EREN**_ :

 

 

“What do you want?”

        My body tensed up and my tongue swelled in my throat as he spoke. My mouth was so dry all of a sudden, it was as if someone had poured in a bucket of sand. My heart was pounding so hard, I was afraid I would keel over and die from a heart attack. Or embarrassment. Whichever one came first.

         I didn't open my mouth to answer him, not trusting anything I would say to him. I don’t know if I even could get it to open of it just clamped shut for good. His gaze hardened at my lack of response.

“Well? What is it? Can you even talk? You look like you just shit yourself.” There was an evident tone of annoyance in his voice.

“Uhh… w-well.. umm.. I uh..”

      The raven haired man rolled his eyes, becoming increasingly frustrated.

“Look brat, I don’t have time for your stupid games. Out with it already. Do you need something or not?” He snapped.

“N-no sir! Of course not! I-I was just… wondering if I could.. ask you a question?” I ask tentatively.

 

       He huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

“Ya just did, kid. But you've already wasted enough of my time so go ahead, shoot.”

       I bit my lip. This was taking longer than I had hoped but he was actually very intimidating despite being a bit shorter than me. That didn’t stop the intensity of his glare however, and it was definitely not doing me and my nervousness any favors. Though I didn’t want to, all I could focus on were those intense, swirling pools of stormy-grey and icy-blue staring me down.

“Well… I was.. umm.. wondering if maybe.. You’d be interested in having me as your slave for a month?”

         The older man stood completely still, fixing me with a blank stare. After a brief pause, he swiftly slammed the door in my face. That’s what I thought would happen. I breathed out in relief, not knowing I had actually been holding my breath all this time.

       I should be happy now, right? I was right about him turning me down, he didn’t even have to say no for that to be any clearer. But for some reason I don’t feel satisfied. I could seriously leave right now and tell Jean that he slammed the door in my face. Short and simple, I wasn’t lying. But then again, Jean being the asshole that he was could easily retort by saying that I was just lying and didn’t really do my dare. This thought angered me and in a moment of rage, I knocked hard on the door again. My arm stopped in mid-air as I hear him speak again from inside.

“Get the fuck off my property.”

         I gasped in surprise at myself. Was i really going to go this extra mile for a dare? To convince him? Where would that get me? No where, and if worst comes to shove, trouble. If anything, maybe I could snap a photo or something to show I did it. I don’t know. I don’t want to give Jean a reason to start talking shit again like he usually does. He could easily try to soil my motto given the chance. I tried ringing the doorbell again.

“Go the fuck away or I swear I’ll call the goddamn cops!”

        I leaned over and tapped on one of the windows, trying to keep his attention. Go hard or go home.

“P-please, Levi sir! We can discuss this properly, like adults! This isn’t a prank or a joke and no one is trying to punk you! There aren’t any cameras filming or anything, I swear!”

          There was silence on his end. Had he left? Did he really go to call the cops? Thoughts were racing in my mind until I heard faint footsteps and the creak of a door opening slightly. A sharp, piercing glare poked out from the crack.

“Tch. Discuss this like adults? A brat like you? Please. There’s nothing to discuss. Go home already if you don’t want my foot up your ass.”

“Well there would be something to discuss if you gave me a chance!”

          I wonder what I seemed like at this moment to him? Freakish? Horny? Desperate? Straight up crazy? Who knows. But I guess I must have done something right. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

“You stubborn shit stain. You really aren’t going to leave are you?”

       I shook my head, perhaps a bit too eagerly for a dare. He gave another one of his long eye rolls and threw the door open, stepping aside.

“Get in before I change my god damn mind.”

 

       With a jolt, I stumbled into his home as he shut the door behind me.

“Shoes.” Was all he said as he pointed at my sneakers, turning away and walking into his kitchen, not waiting for me to follow.

 

       I quickly slipped them off and placed them neatly at the entrance, going after him. As I caught up, he gestured towards a small table and I sat down at a chair.

“Tea?” He asked and I nodded, but then voiced my answer after realizing he couldn’t see me.

“Yes, please.”

        He then walked over to a cabinet and fished out two tea cups before placing them on the counter. I watched silently as he lifted up a tea kettle and poured scalding liquid into the small cups. He placed a few items on a tray and set it gently on the table’s polished surface. Taking the seat across from me, he put one cup in front of me and took the other for himself.

          I looked around at my surroundings.  The place was completely spotless, not a single trace of dirt could be seen.  It was fairly roomy, probably for two people and seemed comfortably homey, strangely enough.

          I looked down at my tea. It had a very wonderful aroma and the china was both elegant and expensive. He even had a matching cup with real sugar cubes and a small pitcher filled with some form of cream or milk. Call me ignorant, but I didn’t even know people put milk in their tea.

         He dropped a few cubes into his steaming cup, stirring it with a small spoon before adding the cream. I just copied what he had done since I wasn’t really much of a tea drinker. Coffee might be what’s trending more here than tea, but even I could tell that this was some fine ass tea. He really doesn't play around.

          I raised the smooth cup to my lips and softly blew at the swirls that rose up from the piping-hot liquid. Taking a small sip, I was pleasantly surprised at the taste. It was like a delicate coffee, but without any bitterness and just a gentle sweetness. I heard Levi clear his throat across from me and I raised my eyes to look at him.

“Well then, what was it you wanted to ‘ _discuss_ ’ exactly? Being my servant for a month?”

          I placed the cup of tea back down and shook my head.

“Not servant. Slave.” I corrected easily.

          The dare was passing it’s stage of phasing me. I almost didn’t care at this point. Levi scoffed after taking a sip of tea.

“Oh, right. My bad.” He mocked. “But they seem almost the same to me at some point. Anyway, what is this about? You can’t honestly be asking me such a thing. Why would you ask anyone that? Especially someone you don’t know.”

“Well, why do people do anything really?”

        He cast me a weird look. Yeah, it was a half assed response, but I didn’t want to tell him I was dared to do this. I don’t think he’d be happy to hear that, considering I’ve already wasted enough of his time. He even bothered to humor me, so I’ll just go along with this for as long as I can. Levi shook his head at me.

“Seriously? What, is this what kids like you are into these days? Just going around, asking to be at the disposal of a stranger? Do you get some sort of sick thrill from it? Why are you doing this?”

 

      He peers at me intensely form his tea cup, sipping at it gingerly as he holds it loosely from the rim in his hand. I’ve never seen anyone hold their cups like that. How does he drink this without spilling anything?

“Adventure.” I state simply.

           He raised a sharp, thin brow at me, staring for a few moments. It wasn’t until now that I finally got a good look at him that I realized how attractive he was. It was strange to say the least, he wasn’t beautiful by society standards. Yet he was still oddly pretty? I can’t quite describe it. He seemed matured with age, yet looked like he had naturally retained his youth somehow. It would be much more difficult to pinpoint his age, if it weren’t for those eyes. Those engaging spheres filled with a calm storm that glinted with experience from life. He exhaled deeply from his nose and raised a hand to rub at his temples. Oh wow, he has really nice forearms.

“You’re a real stubborn jackass, you know that?”

           I grinned widely at him, having an idea as to where this conversation would be going.

“I get that a lot actually. You aren’t the first. you probably won’t be the last, either.”

          Levi huffed, possibly something akin to a laugh.

“I’d imagine not.”

         He finished off the rest of his tea, letting it clink softly on it’s matching saucer as he set it down gently.

“Well, seeing as you clearly won’t stop pestering me about this anytime soon, I suppose I have no other choice but to agree, do I?”

          I didn’t provide him an answer, only opening my mouth to drink the last of my cooling beverage.

“With all the half-assed responses you’ve given me, the least you could do is provide me your name, no?”

         I perked up at his choice of wording and sat up straight, setting the emptied china to the side. He didn’t have to actually say it for me to know he had made his choice. I stuck out my hand for his and shook it.

“My name is Eren, Eren Jaeger. I’m pleased to know you’ll have me, sir. I’ll be sure to serve you well.”

         I thought I could faintly see something that resembled a smirk cross his thin, pink lips, but it disappeared sooner that I could properly register it.

“Oh, I’m sure you will.”

          He let go of my hand and picked up the used china, placing everything back on the tray. He put everything that had to be put back in it’s place where it belonged before carrying the dirtied dishes to the sink in order to wash them.

         I watched him silently as he moved around the kitchen, almost gracefully, until an idea came to me. Feeling around in my pockets, I whipped out my phone and swiped through various apps and settings before coming across what I had been searching for. I aimed my phone at myself quickly, as precisely as I could and tilted it to make sure Levi could be seen on the camera screen. My finger tapped the screen, causing it to flash temporarily. The screen then displayed the captured image of my selfie with Levi in the background, focused on the dishes. I made a note of this being the time i performed the dare and convinced Levi to agree on my phone. Smiling to myself, I saved everything before shutting my phone off and slipping it back into my pocket.

        It would probably take more than this to prove to jean that i had indeed done my dare and hadn’t chickened out, but I have a whole month to photograph myself in Levi’s home for the  evidence Jean’s dare requires. This has turned out to be easier than I thought! Take that Jean! Fuck you for trying to mess with me, horse face! I’ll show you not to go against my word!

        I leaned back in my seat, pondering. I should probably bring a real camera with me. Hopefully the one sitting in my room collecting dust still works. Who knows how long it’s been since I’ve actually even touched it. If not I could always ask Armin if he has one I could use. He probably does considering his interest and fascination with odd things.

        This dare has turned out to be more hype than it seemed to be. Just a little acting and playing along and I should be alright. This month will be over and done with before I know it. Everything will be just fine. That’s what I tell myself. That’s what I’ve always told myself, ever since this whole mess started . I don’t want to stop believing it now. I might not be prepared to know what happens next.

 

 

**\- - -**

**BONUS** : IF this Fic had a theme song, It'd be this : **[SONG!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_cmfOQuMaw)  < _(Spoilers?)_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Levi to have a cute, small house? Idk why.  
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE AN EARLY UPDATE!!! Updates for chapters usually take 2-3 weeks, but this one will be in 1 week. You're all welcome ;))   
> Though I'm looking for a job, so I may or may not have more time to work on these fics. But i'll always tell you before hand.  
> -  
> DOn't forget to request a kink maybe if you want? REFER TO THE TAGS ABOVE FIRST and comments.  
> Yes, I do have a lot of this planned, but not all the details. So I can squeeze something in or include it if anyone wants.  
> I also made sketches for this fic, but you ain't gonna be seein' that anytime soon : V .. probably..  
> -  
> ALSO! If this fic had a theme song, then I found it.  
> Ironically, someone said they didn't want this to be a 50 shades of Grey type fic, and i told them it wasn't.. but.. Well...  
> : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_cmfOQuMaw   
> Spoiler alert???? ^


	3. Critical Error/ Day 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren spends a preliminary day with Levi.  
> He thinks he's got it all figured out, but there's a flaw in his plan that could throw off everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have much to say this time around, so I hope you guys like this!!!!  
> But it's all moving on from here.
> 
> (for those of you that saw the first update, just keep scrolling past the bold text until you reach "SCROLL DOWN" and " - ")

 

-

 

 _ **EREN**_ :

 

                _Everything will be fine_.

 

     I take the china that Levi has washed and carefully dry them with a cloth. Once we finish with the dishes, Levi stops for a few moments, watching me.

“So.” He starts, somewhat awkwardly. “What now?”

          I look at him, confused. I guess I hadn’t really thought this far. So I did the dare and he accepted, but I don’t really know what we should be doing. I’ve never been anyone’s slave before and it’s not like I can just go up to someone and ask them what to do. People don’t do that. Well people don’t do THIS either, but hey, what can you do?

“Well, I’m not really sure.” I admitted.

          He scoffs, laying back against a wall and crossing his arms.

“Tsk. Figures. After all the trouble you went through to try to convince me and you don’t have a clue what to do? You really are a shitty brat.”

          I smile sheepishly, bringing my hand up to rub the back of my neck.

“Well yeah, you’re my master now. And you will be for an entire month. So that means you can lay down the rules and stuff.”

          Levi nodded once, mulling something over.

“Alright then. Is there anything you would like to establish before that? Perhaps anything that needs clarification?”

         I pause to think for a moment before speaking.

“Well, I think we should clarify that this isn't a job. You didn't hire me or choose me, since I came to you. So you don’t have to pay me.”

         He nods, urging me to continue.

“You’re my master now, so really this stuff is up to you. I won’t stay here and live with you obviously, but I’ll come here everyday for the rest of the month. Unless you don’t want me here, then you’ll have to tell me when, preferably in advance. We’ll probably need to exchange numbers for that. Oh and I live nearby, so i’m accessible when I’m not in school, I guess.”

         Levi hums thoughtfully, processing the new information.

“Yeah, you’re Jaeger’s kid, aren't you? Geez, he must be really laid back if you ended up here requesting stuff like this.” He said, squinting at me.

 

          I raised both my hands up at him as if surrendering to his gaze.

“Hey! Don’t look at me like that, I get fed and stuff I swear. I’m not being severely neglected or anything.”

‘ _Not too much._ ’ My thoughts add in.

          He continues scrutinizing my face, nodding slowly. He seems to believe me enough.

“And… that’s it really. I can’t think of anything else. You get to call the shots.”

         He only taps his chin with a long, slender finger as he stares at me.

“Is that really it? Think about it. This is where you establish all that needs to be said. Someone could easily take advantage when something is so vague. Lower your mistakes as much as possible. Make sure that you don’t forget anything or you may regret it later.”

         I gulp as he finishes his sentence. I don’t think I’m missing anything. I don’t really know how this works and there isn't much I can say about it anyway. He will be the one in control for a month, not me. Even so, there’s something about what he said, the way he said it, that makes me uneasy. It kind of sounds like a threat. Maybe even… a promise? There are so many possible undertones in his words, but I refuse to think of them now. I’m already in deep, it’s too late to back out.

“There’s nothing else, I think.”

“You think? Are you sure?”

          I keep quiet for a moment before clenching my fists briefly, putting on the most confident mask I can muster as I look him in the eyes.

“I’m sure.” I say evenly with a nod.

           I watch as Levi pushes himself off the wall and walks past me, strolling up into the living room. He picks out a pen from a desktop and walks back into the kitchen. He stands in front of the fridge, scribbling something down on a tiny, magnet pad of sticky notes. He plucks off the note and hands it to me before putting the pen back on his desk. I take a look at what’s written to find that it’s an assortment of numbers. My mind pieces two and two together as I realize that it must be his phone number.

“Don’t hand that number out to anyone else. To think that I’d be giving out my cell to a fucking child.” He mumbled, shaking his head.

          He sits down on the plush sofa and picks up a nearby book on the coffee table. Leaning back, he relaxes himself as he flips through the pages. He adjusts the bookmark in it before peeking up at me.

“You can choose to leave or stay. I don’t really care as long as you aren’t loud and don’t make a  mess.” He shifts his eyes down to the text. “I’ll have to get used to your presence now anyway.” I hear him mutter quietly.

         I stand around for a while, deciding what to do. I end up walking over to the couch on the opposite side of Levi and sit down. The seat was much more comfortable than I thought; the perfect balance between plush and sturdy. I awkwardly look around the living room for a few minutes before I hear Levi exhale loudly through his nose and setting his book down into his lap. He reaches over and grabs a TV remote, chucking it at me. I catch it and before I get to say anything, he speaks.

“Watch whatever you want. Help yourself.” He said, picking his book up off his lap and scanning the text to find his spot once again.

         I look at the remote in my hands for a few moments until I press the power button, watching the flat screen flash on. As I skim through the channels, I’m blown away by how many there are. I finally settle on one and turn the volume down a few notches. Levi hums quietly, seemingly pleased and continues reading. This continues for a few hours, him reading while I attempt to hold back my laughter from the comedic moments on Tv.

[         At one point, while flipping through channels to find more shows, I stumbled upon a music channel. It was playing classics from back in the old days. Or as others would put it, back when there was good music. I settled on this channel as it played a song I was familiar with.

‘ _Oooh_

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_ ’

         Levi looked up from his book, raising a brow at me. There was a glimmer of interest in his eyes.

“Oh? Into the classics now, are we? Good to know you actually have a taste in music. Unlike a lot of brats these days.”

       I wasn’t quite sure how to react to that, but I think it was a compliment. I only nodded as we continued to listen to the music playing. I tapped my fingers along to the beat, finding myself singing along quietly.

‘ _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  ’

        While listening to the song, I realized it wasn’t just the singer’s voice I could hear. I just so happened to catch a smooth, pleasant voice singing along softly as well. I looked over to Levi and was surprised to find him singing along with the song too, and he was **GOOD** at it. I couldn’t help singing just loud enough for him to hear me, that way he would know that I was doing the same as he was.

‘ _We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_ ’

         Levi caught my eye, watching each other as we sang with the song. I felt a smile creep onto my face, Levi giving a small smile in return. We both sang even louder, even getting up out of our seats, Levi forgetting about his book.

‘ _And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_ ‘

        We probably looked dumb doing this, but I was enjoying myself too much to care.

‘ _Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

’

        I  didn’t even realize when, but at some point, Levi had grabbed the Tv remote and I a water bottle as we acted like we were holding microphones while jammin’ out at a Karaoke night. I’d like to say we finished off the rest of the song strong.

‘ _Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

’

         As we finally reached the end of the song, we stared at each other for a few minutes before suddenly bursting into laughter. I couldn’t help but notice that Levi has a very nice laugh. I wanted to hear more of it. Though I wasn’t able to entertain the idea for long when a loud banging startled us into silence just before a tall figure burst through the front door. To say we were shocked was an understatement.

       The intruder was a about my height, with a messy ponytail and thick-rimmed, black glasses. But the thing that freaked me out the most was the look on their face. They had a wide grin that made me feel uncomfortable, and eyes that had an almost manic look in them. I flinched when the person suddenly brought up their arm and pointed a finger at Levi.

“You!!” They shouted. “It WAS you!!!”

“What the actual FUCK, Hanji!!!” Levi yelled back.

       Huh? Hanji? Did Levi know this crazy person? He didn’t seem as surprised as he had a second ago. But that name sounded familiar. Where have I heard it before?

“I heard you!” Hanji said. “So you were singing! And you were even LAUGHING!? Oh my god, is the end finally near!?”

“Shut the fuck up, Glasses!” Levi growled in irritation. “How would you even have heard us anyway?”

“Pfft! How would I not! You’re usually so quiet all the time, sometimes I wonder if you really live here. So once you actually started making noise, I was able to hear it next door.”

        Oh yeah. That was ‘Hanji’ as in ‘Hanji Zoe’. They lived here. They’re even weirder than I had ever imagined.

“Well alright, fair enough. But was it really necessary of you to fucking charge into my own home? You got dirt everywhere.” Levi snapped, furrowing his brows at the dirt Hanji brought in.

“Oh,right! Sorry about that, but I couldn’t resist coming in here! I just HAD to find out what made you actually loosen up.” Hanji said, locking eyes with me and grinning. “And I think I just found the reason!”

       Hanji suddenly took hold of both my hands, looking at me intently in the eyes.

“So you’re the one that managed to lighten up Mr. Grumpy over here! Excellent! You two are just perfect for each other!” They squealed.

“Hanji, what the fuck are you talking about? Let go of him already. You’re scaring him.”

“I’m talking about how cute you are together!” They continued, ignoring Levi. “You should hook up!”

“Ummm...”

“I swear, if you don’t get out of here right now, I’m shoving my foot so far up your ass, you’ll be tasting my socks for a month. You CAN’T hook us up.” Levi hissed.

“Aw! Don’t be like that! And sure I can! Just like this!”

          Hanji reached over to snatch up Levi’s hand, suddenly yanking him over and in the process, smashing our lips together. My eyes widened and i SWEAR, I felt a strong sensation of something rushing through my entire body, along with about half a million colors flashing behind my eyes. Though I wasn’t sure if it was because of the ‘Kiss’ or because our teeth collided and my mouth is just in pain. We broke apart and I subconsciously licked my lips. It tasted like Green tea with a hint of something irony. Yep, I was most likely in pain and bleeding. But I don’t know if it’s mine or not.

“Eek! Yay! You kissed! I believe this is what fans would call, FANSERVICE!” Hanji said, wiggling their brows.

“Da fuck you mean, ‘ _fans’_?” Levi spat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and possibly blushing, ever so slightly.

        Hanji looked up at the ceiling, giving a manic grin.

“ _THOSE_ fans.”

        Our eyes followed where Hanji was looking and I stopped, feeling my blood go cold. There were countless pairs of eyes on the ceiling in different shapes and sizes, _WATCHING_ us.

“These are our _**Readers**_ , dearies. _**APRIL FOOLS**_! Got you!”

      Hanji cackled as Levi and I stared up in terror. Hanji wiped a tear from their eye as their laughter calmed some.

“Oh, Thanks for sticking around, guys! **SCROLL DOWN**  to continue reading the real chapter!”  ]

**-**

**(Continuation)**

 

 

       I look at the remote in my hands for a few moments until I press the power button, watching the flat screen flash on. As I skim through the channels, I’m blown away by how many there are. I finally settle on one and turn the volume down a few notches. Levi hums quietly, seemingly pleased and continues reading. This continues for a few hours, him reading while I attempt to hold back my laughter from the comedic moments on TV.

       The only time he gets up is to offer me more tea and some snacks that go well with it. He really knows his stuff. Funny enough his house is actually very cute and cozy. It’s charming with it’s compact warmth and fancy knick-knacks. Quite the contrast to the actual owner himself.I didn’t know what I expected, but this comes as a pleasant surprise.

     Time just flies by and I find that I have actually been enjoying myself. Levi is a pretty cool guy, with the mannerisms of a gentleman and a tongue worse than a sailor. It’s a strange mix, but it’s Levi. This first day is more about getting accustomed to each other’s presence rather than me actually submitting to him, but it’s nice, fun even. I briefly wondered if he thought the same.

     Once I get around to checking the time, I’m shocked at just how much time had passed during my time here. I hardly felt it. I stand up and shut off the Tv. Levi peeks up from his book at my movement.

“It’s getting late. I should get going.” I explain.

       He nods once at me and adjusts the bookmark between the page he’s on just before snapping the book shut. He rises off the couch and heads to the front door as I slip my shoes back on.

“Well It’s sunday tomorrow, so I don’t have school. Do you want me to show up at this same time?”

       Levi shrugs.

“Doesn’t really matter. I didn’t have much planned. So whenever.”

       I nod and tap the toes of my shoes on the floor.

“Well alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait! Take this.”

        He walks to and back from the kitchen and hands me some leftovers. Oh, how thoughtful… Or observant. Maybe he doesn’t quite believe I’m getting fed and tended to properly after all. But hey, free high-quality food! No complaints here. I give my thanks and bid him goodnight as I lock the door on my way out.

          The evening air is a bit chilly, but the smile that crept on my face during the short walk back keeps me warm. I’m smiling because I proved Jean wrong, yes, but I also feel all warm inside right now. Not sure what it means, but it’s pleasant, so I don’t daul on it for long. Soon enough i’m back within the confines of my own home’s warmth. As I step inside, I take a quick note of the lack of my father’s lack of presence and mentally thank Levi’s intuition for giving me his leftovers.

         I bring the leftovers up to my room and get comfortable on my bed. Mikasa wouldn’t be back until tomorrow or Monday the latest. I wonder just what kind of things they’re doing at this so called ‘ _Girls Night_ ’. With a shrug to myself, I pull out my cell phone to send Armin a message.

_> TO: Armin_

__

_-Shot and scored! I told ya I’d be ok! Tell U more bout it 2mrrw_ _

     I sighed as I leaned over to set my phone on it’s charger. Tomorrow I would go back at around the same time to Levi’s place again. It would be my first official day as his slave. I shivered slightly at the thought of him being my master. It was both from nervousness, but also some excitement.

       Levi was pretty chill to be around and part of me couldn’t wait to go back and see him again. But another part, something deeper, told me to stay alert and tread carefully. I don’t know what he would do once he got used to the idea of ordering me around. He might not do anything, but then again, he might just do SOMETHING. Though I have no idea what it could be.

         As I ate through the rest of my leftovers and a bottle of water, my mind wanders through the endless possibilities of what Levi might have me do as his slave. The thoughts never left my mind even after I brushed my teeth and snuggled into bed, quickly falling into a dream-filled slumber. Perhaps it was related to Levi. I don’t know. I had no recollection of my dreams once I woke up the next morning.

 

\- -

        After eating breakfast, I check the time and see I have still have a few hours before I should be going to Levi’s place. So I took the chance to go over to Armin’s house and let him know what he missed out on, like I’d told him.

        I stroll over to his front door and knock, waiting a few moments until I was greeted with Armin’s face. I grinned at him and stepped inside, wasting no time to get up to his room. As soon as we got comfy on his bed, I immediately begin to spill everything to Armin about my confrontation to Levi and spare him no details. NONE. He listened diligently and hung on to my every word, occasionally raising a thick brow or widening his eyes according to what I told him. When I finished, Armin had a thoughtful look on his face.

“I guess he doesn’t sound like a bad guy, but today counts as your first day. Maybe he seems nice enough now, but people can change fast. You have an entire month to spend with him and his demeanor towards you may even change today. You should be careful Eren.”

         I sighed. I suppose this wasn’t as bad a lecture as Mikasa would give me.

“Yeah yeah, I know.”

“This is serious, Eren. It might be a dare, but this can turn for the worst at any given moment. Mikasa isn’t going to be happy about this, especially if you get into trouble.”

“I know that, Armin. We set things down yesterday, remember? I told you.”

         Armin sighed deeply.

“Fine. I guess it’s alright if you set some rules down before hand. Surely you know how important that is.”

“Yeah, Levu said that too.”

“Well as long as you established a safe word or something, you should be fine.”

        I blinked at him.

“...Safe word?”

        Armin’s bright, blue eyes stare at me, giving me a quizzical look.

“Yes, a safe word. Eren, you did make one, right?”

“Uhh… no. Was I supposed to?”

           His mouth hung open and he jumped up to his feet so fast, it startled me.

“Yes! You were! Eren, how could you not give him one!? That’s the most important part!”

          I put my hands up to him, leaning away from his worried face. His panicking was contagious.

“How was I supposed to know that!? I don’t normally do this stuff! What do I even need one for, I don’t get it!”

          Armin started pacing around the room, gripping his blond locks with both hands and tugging. I didn’t like his reaction to this. He was giving off a lot of bad signs.

“Eren, a safe word is there to protect you! It’s what partners use to let each other know when something needs to stop or is going too far! ”

          I could feel myself gulp, breaking into a cold sweat that trickled down my spine. I shivered. Is this what Levi was talking about? His words echoed in my mind.

_‘ Someone could easily take advantage when something is so vague. Lower your mistakes as much as possible. Make sure that you don’t forget anything or you may regret it later. ’_

**  
  
**

         Shit, I think I just fucked up. Real bad. Now I wasn’t feeling all too good about going to Levi’s place. If Armin is this worried, what could happen to me? Would Levi really do something that’d make me want to use a safe word? It’s too late for that now.

“Fuck, Mikasa is gonna tear me a new one.” I mumbled into my hands. “Okay, so I don’t have a safeword. What should I do then?”

      Armin sat down by me on his bed.

“Well, you can always just quit the dare. But of course you wouldn’t do that. Maybe you can convince him to let you make one? Hopefully you won’t need one. If you get really into it, there might not be much you can do. People get wrapped up in this stuff sometimes, beyond their control. Just be careful, Eren. That’s all I can tell you.”

      I nodded, breathing in before exhaling deeply.

“Alright, I will. Thanks, Arm’.”

        My time with Armin flies by and I wave at him with promises to hang out more later. As I walk to Levi’s house, the closer I get, the more my stomach tightens up into knots. Hanging out with Armin had managed to distract me, but now that I had to actually be with Levi, it was proving to be more difficult to calm down. I didn’t want to believe that things could go wrong or even think about what could happen. All I wanted was to believe everything would turn out just fine. Finally approaching Levi’s front door, I pause for a moment and take a deep breath.

“Don’t freak out now. Everything will be just fine.” I whispered to myself.

         Clenching my fists, I knock on the door and wait. Footsteps thump softly from behind the door. I gulp down the lump in my throat as I watch the door open slowly, finally starting off my first day of what is to become my monthly routine.

 

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EREN YOU GOT FUCKED UP.  
> On schedule, as promised.  
> If anyone is wondering why i do previews, it's so i can get ahead in typing chapters up.  
> and it lets me update for you guys faster.  
> So you don't have to wait months for me to update an entire chapter bcuz i need to catch up, i can just type it up in advance to stay ahead and you guys can read at a constant rate.  
> Works right?  
> I will also be letting you guys know how many previews are left for the chapters now!  
> That way you know how many more times you need to check the most recent chapter.  
> Shit starts to go down guys!  
> Don't forget to request stuff! Check tags in advance before requesting so you don't repeat urselves. and maybe the other's comments too in case someone already requested what you wanted.  
> it just may be used in the fic! (we're getting to the fun parts!)  
> -  
> next chapter.............. next chapter...... next chapter..... OH my FUCK! (That's all you need to know)  
> Eren's reassuring phrase gradually becomes less and less convincing as the fic goes on from this point forward.


	4. Just the beginning / Day 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's days as Levi's slave officially starts.  
> And it's only then does Eren begin to realize what he has gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter!  
> A heads up, I will continue to try to keep these updates in accordance to how I said I would schedule them, but I must let you all know that I've been REALLY getting into a show called GRAVITY FALLS and I fucking Ship BILLDIP like no ones business.  
> I have at least 4 more works, for that fandom alone!!! (most are 1-shots, but some have more than one version)  
> So if you like Gravity Falls and BILLDIP, you're in luck!!!  
> If not, know that I still like ERERI, though admittedly, the intensity is not the way it was before. Thus, this will probably be the only ERERI fic I will actually be attempting to focus on at this point.  
> Perhaps next season will help rekindle the flame of ERERI i have in me (along with OVA and great artists UuU), so I hope you guys enjoy this!

 

-

 

_**EREN:** _

 

       The door opens and I see Levi standing there. My heart picks up it’s pace again as I feel myself being thoroughly scrutinized by Levi’s intense gaze. He steps aside, gesturing for me to come in. I hesitate for a brief moment- though i’m not sure if it was enough for him to catch it - before finally stepping inside. He closes the door behind me as I pass by him.

“....He actually came. Huh.” He mutters under his breath.

         I pay it no mind since I probably wasn’t supposed to hear it. He must have just spoken his thoughts out loud. He walks in front of me and just before I follow, he gives me a pointed look that pins me to my spot. It takes me a moment to register the possibilities of what it means, suddenly flashing back to the moment he had told me to take my shoes off yesterday. With a jolt, I quickly take off my shoes and put them where I had them last time. He seems satisfied with this and continues his stride into the junction of his home. I stop a few feet away from him and he curls a finger at me as he leads me around the house.

“Since it appears to be that you were actually serious about coming here for a month, I have no choice but to give you a tour of the place. So pay attention.”

“Yes, Sir!”

          He guides me around the first floor, gesturing to rooms, closets and cabinets so I would know where things are. After that’s finished, we head upstairs and blow through that floor. It was even more vague than when he explained the first floor. He only mentioned the top floor since he doesn't go up there much other than to occasionally clean it out.

“And that’s it.” He concluded. “You’ll probably be spending most of your time on the first floor, so try to get familiar with it soon. ”

“I will.”

         My time at Levi’s place didn't pass by as quickly as it did yesterday. I was still feeling really nervous about what Armin said. I was practically on my toes, waiting for Levi to do something. But he never did. He was still the same way he was yesterday, only a bit less awkward around me.

         By the time his tea break came around again, I had already calmed down enough to get my jitters under control. That tea was like magic. If magic is real, it’s in Levi’s snacks. How can a biscuit taste so damn good? It’s like five star quality.

“Wow, these are so good.~ ” I hummed to myself happily as I bit into it’s heavenly softness.

           I hadn’t realized I said it out loud until Levi spoke, causing me to blush slightly.

“ Are they? I don’t really have guests over, so I wouldn't know. Thank you.”

 **  
**            I was feeling a little embarrassed that he heard me, but he looked so pleased and flattered to have someone compliment him, that I didn’t really mind it. I would say that he actually looked happy and that maybe, just maybe, I saw a ghost of a smile grace his lips. It was enough to make me smile brightly at him in return.

 

\- -

        The first  day was something like day 0 all in all, while occasionally assisting Levi in very simple tasks. He would only ask me to help him if he needed it. But as the days went by, Levi began to open up slowly but surely. They were simple things: get his newspaper, help clean around the house and even doing a small errand on rare occasions.

        He was very meticulous and strict about the way he cleaned things, but he took the time to show me how to do it his way. Other than that, not much happened. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps i had been worried over nothing. Maybe the Levi I see here is all I will ever see and Armin was wrong. Woah, saying Armin is wrong is too much for me right now, it’s hard to think about. But id only this once, I’d like to believe he’s wrong. That would make things easier when Mikasa finds out about this.

       She’s been busying herself with Annie strangely enough, but she’ll catch on eventually. There's no hiding things from her, at least not for long. No matter the case, I have to complete this month whether she approves of it or not and it’s probably the latter. I’ve already told the guys I’m doing this anyway.

       I was busy wiping down the counter tops when Levi called me over, breaking my train of thought. I put everything away and disposed of my gloves before following the source of his voice. When I walked into the living room, I found him sitting comfortably in his chair with a different book in his hands. He sure does blow through them quickly. I wish I could read like that, or at least LIKE it.

“Eren, can you go get the mail?”

“Yes, master!” I say with a nod.

        I briefly see Levi throw me a weird glance at me calling him master. The first time I said it, he looked VERY taken back by it and said I was a “ _weird kid_ ”. But he never expressed his discomforts much with it other than eye rolls, sighs, and that one time he said, “ _Geez, you won’t let up on that._ ” And I responded by telling him, “ I don’t like to half ass my work.” I think he just lets me call him that if he thinks it’s better for me. He doesn’t seem like he want to question it too much, it must be awkward for him. But I have to show him I’m still taking this seriously, dare or not. I’ve always been a hard worker anyway. Go hard or go home is like my second motto next to fight or die trying. I go outside and collect everything before strolling back in and handing them to Levi.

“Here you go, sir!”

         He looks up at me before fixing his bookmark on the page and setting the book down.

“Thank you.”

        He scans through the various types of mail, flicking his ankle back and forth. He usually likes to sit with his legs crossed, especially when reading. I think it suits his character very well and it helps me relax to see him so casual.

        I notice him pause as he comes across a particularly nice looking item. Its rather flat, but it looks more like a fancy package than an envelope. He hums, running his long, slim fingers across the ribbons before tugging at them. The package actually has layers and by the time he finishes unwrapping it, the actual product is even thinner than before. It’s a beautiful shade of brown, smooth and dark, formed into small squares that hold each other. it’s elegant and delicate and so like everything Levi has in his house, but the smell is what gets me the most. It’s rich and sweet, it’s-

“Oi, Eren. I ordered some gourmet chocolate online, but I think i got too much. I just wanted to try it. You want some?”

        I can’t help but nod eagerly at his offer and he smiles a little at me- probably at my childish display- causing me to blush. He snaps off a few squares and hands them to me.

“Your hands better be clean. Here.”

        I take them and break one off of the set he gave to me before taking a bite. As my teeth sink into it, my eyes widen as my tongue tastes just how many LAYERS there are in it. It’s cool and smooth at first, but almost instantly begins to melt in my mouth. It gets softer and is super rich and creamy at the center. This is the real deal, holy shit. I’m having a fucking mouth-gasm. And seriously, it’s not my first when it comes to any food Levi gives me, and it probably won’t be the last. I have to practically bite back a moan at how good it is before speaking.

“Woah! It’s good!”

         Levi takes a bite out of his piece and hums in approval, nodding.

“It is.”

            We both continue eating  the sweets, while I practically swoon at it’s high quality. As I savor my last bite, Levi looks up at me with a strange glint in his eyes. I don’t mind it much, being too distracted by the assault in my mouth that is the chocolaty heaven spreading it’s rich flavor across my taste buds. He pauses and stares at me for a while as I finish up my last bit.

“Hey, Eren. You want some more?”

            I can’t help but smile at the tempting offer and I almost bounce in my spot from excitement at the thought of getting more. i must really seem like a little kid to him right now.

“Mhm! Yes, Please!” I beam, barely attempting to hide the enthusiasm in my voice.

         Levi holds out his hand to me with the last small squares and just before my fingers reach out to them, he jerks his hand away.

“No way, Jaeger. I saw you lick your fingers and shit. If you want them, take them. Just don’t use your hands.”

 

        He watches me intently, the strange glint in his eyes never leaving, only growing more prominent. I swallow. Does he want me to… eat from his hand? How else am I supposed to get it? he can’t be implying that, can he?

          I watch his face for any signs of a joke or perhaps that he’d say something else. but he doesn’t say anything, only looking at me expectantly and curiously. And If I’m not mistaken, I think I can make out the faintest of smirks forming across his lips. My heart begins to pound. Does this mean anything? He could just be messing with me, but this is an odd sense of humor. Even more so than his strange liking for anything toilet related in jokes. But he doesn’t look like he’s kidding, rather, looks as if he’s waiting for me to make a move.

          His hand holding the chocolate to me is rather low. If i want to get on that level, i’d probably have to get on my knees. I gulp. is it too late to say I want to change my mind about it? It’s not so much for the fact that this is pretty degrading and embarrassing, but more because he keeps giving me a weird look. It looks sort of… hungry. I shake my head. I’m probably just overthinking it. this doesn’t mean anything. He just doesn’t want me to touch his hand because I did lick my fingers and he has a thing against germs.That’s a completely reasonable request coming from a clean freak like him, right? So it’s not a big deal. Okay, i can do this.

           Reluctantly, I lower myself onto my knees and crawl over to Levi’s hand. His piercing gaze sticks to me, never once breaking away. I stop just in front of his hand and I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Slowly, I lower my face to his palm and open my mouth, carefully picking up a chocolate square without touching his skin as much as possible. I can’t quite latch on to it well with my teeth from this angle, so it snaps off into halves.

          I chew the candy in my mouth and spare a glance at Levi, his blue-grey eyes seem to be turning a darker shade as they remain fixed on me. the hunger I thought I had seen in them before looks more real than ever up close, but it also looks like something else, deep within them. It reminds me of a wild beat, feral, like a predator stalking it’s prey. And he looks about ready to pounce.

       I shudder as I swallow down the small bit of candy. It doesn't taste so sweet anymore. I bend my neck back down to finish off the other piece, but as i pick it up, my lips accidentally touch the softness of his palm. I look back up to gauge his reaction, but he never calls me out on it and the twinkling in those captivating spheres only appears to intensify.

        I feel my face flush a deeper shade of pink, feeling small under his gaze. His eyes rake over me, almost as if looking through me and it only makes me more self conscious of being on all fours. Finishing off all the chocolate was more tasking than I thought it would be. My arms trembled from holding myself in this position and from the nervousness of being blatantly stared down at by Levi. I can almost see the things he could do to me within them, the possibilities.

          The smooth candy becomes sticky against my tongue and the roof of my mouth, making it that much more difficult to get down. I swallow thickly, feeling the sugary, creamy lumps force their way down my throat. After gulping down the last of it, it still feels like it’s stuck in  my esophagus. I sit up on my knees, looking up at him as if to say that I had finished.

“Are you finished, Eren?” He asks quietly with a hum.

        I try to control the warmth on my features from spreading any further- though I’m certain it must be making it’s way down my neck- and give a nod before getting up to leave. Just as I begin to turn away, I feel fingers wrap around my wrist and keep me from leaving.

“Oh no you’re not.” He mutters rather darkly. “You need to clear up the mess you made. Need I remind you how everything must be cleaned?”

       I feel my legs shake, forcing my knees to keep straight so they don’t buckle. My instincts are telling me to run, but I have to fight it off with everything I have. When you are in the presence of a predator, the prey must not run for surely they will be hunted down. They will be chased until they are finally caught. I will not let myself lose here.

        He curls his fingers repeatedly, inwards and then extending them back out. Upon closer inspection, parts of his hand are coated with a thin layer of chocolate that had melted while being held in his palm. It takes me a moment to realize what the gesture means. Does this mean that he wants me to...no. Are you serious? You’re kidding me. I can get eating out of his hand, okay sure, but this!? This is different. This is more than just humiliating, this is… actually quite sensual. I want to argue. I sorta wish I had a safeword or something, but I don’t.

“Your...hand, sir?”

“Yes.”

       The blush I was trying to fight off is definitely making it’s way back to my face, burning the tips of my ears. Reluctantly, I get back down on all fours and approach his palm again.

“Make sure you don’t miss a spot.” He breathes. “I don’t want to see a single spec left.”

 

       His voice sounds deeper than it normally is and has a slightly rough edge to it instead of it’s usual smoothness. It was a little hoarse and husky and oh so suggestive. Dare I say it sounded kinda hot, or perhaps it would be if I weren’t so terrified.

        I subconsciously lick my lips and my gaze flickers up at Levi nervously. Though his tone wasn’t very strict, the look he gives me shows no room for argument. He’s just waiting for me to make my move. I take a deep breath, my eyes starting to burn slightly from my face being so hot, and cautiously lower myself near the slim appendages. My subconscious briefly sasses me on how Levi didn't’ want me to touch his hand with my fingers, but doing this is completely fine with him. I shake the thought away because there’s nothing I can do about that now.

         Uncertain on how to approach this foreign situation, I give his palm a tiny flick of the tongue. He says nothing, the only indication of him reacting to it is the slight twitch of one of his fingers. I continue to plant small kitten licks in the center of his palm, being sure to get all of the chocolate off.

        It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, that is until i was left with having to do his fingers too. I held back a sigh, tilting my head and ducking slightly to get an angle on them. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible before finding the largest boulder near here to crawl under and die.

      Maybe deciding that doing long strokes with my tongue in order to finish up faster wasn’t the greatest idea. An even less brilliant idea was to dare looking up at Levi while doing it. The raw look lying deep within his eyes terrified me to no end, but i couldn’t tear mine away from them. If I thought hey were enthralling before, they were absolutely alluring now.

       My tongue ran up a finger, from the knuckle up to his fingertip. I watched as Levi set his jaw, as if gritting his teeth. I swirled my tongue around the first joint before taking the entire digit into my mouth. maybe I was overdoing it, but I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t even paying attention to whether I had licked the chocolate off of that finger or not because all I could focus on were those eyes.

       I gently suckled on the digit for a few moments, moving to take in another one. I thought that maybe I heard him make a sound akin to a growl, but I’m not certain. To me, all I could hear were the wet sucking noises being made by my mouth on his fingers. By the time I had thoroughly sucked the second digit, Levi was already prodding another against my lips.

       I could feel his fingers twisting and wiggling around, his wrist rotating so that his palm was facing towards me rather than raised to me. He was shoving more fingers in, poking around the inner walls, slightly scraping the inside of my cheeks and tickling the roof of my mouth. I began to suck at the intruding appendages more vigorously, lapping at the warm, soft flesh.  Drool began to pool at the edges of my lips, slowly dribbling down my chin. I have no idea what i’m doing, but I can’t seem to stop. The look Levi keeps giving me won’t let me. I feel like I’m being hypnotized, gradually succumbing to the stormy nights-cape that are those beautiful, ocular spheres.

        Eventually one of his fingers push a little too far and I begin to mildly gag around it. He doesn’t stop however, only curling and moving them around even more. My tongue dances around the appendages, slurping at the moistened skin and tasting the vague sweetness. Tears start to gather in the corners of my eyes from gagging, but I try to blink them away the best I can.

        He narrows his eyes at me and I can only imagine what kind of face I must be making and how I look to him. I probably look awfully suggestive. Feeling I’ve had enough of coughing and slobbering around him, I gently take his pale hand and pull his fingers out of my mouth. I press my tongue flat against the bottom of his glistening palm and lick it up to the tip of his middle finger for good measure. Pulling away, a fine thread of saliva bridges between them. With my mind hazy, my body is set on auto-pilot, and for some reason I absentmindedly place a slow kiss to the back of his hand. No matter why I thought that was a good idea, it was enough to snap us out of our daze.

        We both shake our heads, as if breaking out of some strange spell, and stare at each other. He blinks a couple of times, and though he normally has a stoic look that remains fixed on his face most of the time, right now it’s displaying many things at once. His features are a mixture of something like disgust, arousal and fascination. Although above all, a look of confusion shines out the most, though i’m not sure who this is aimed at.

         He parts his lips, appearing as if he wanted to speak, but had no inkling of what to say. I admit that I’m in the same boat because i have no idea what just happened. It’s like, I KNOW what happened, but i don’t know what HAPPENED. My memory feels somewhat fuzzy despite it having occurred mere minutes ago, like it wasn’t really me that was there.

        Levi’s lips twitch with silent words that edge their way to the tip of his tongue, but never spill. He just looks so lost and surprised and gentle and OH SO pretty, I could lean over and kiss those li-WOAH! Okay, what the fuck was that? I think I just had one of those moments where a random thought just pops up over another one. Where that shit came from, I have no clue.

       Levi’s awed gaze adjusts into a more focused one and he reaches over to me, gingerly running his fingers through my hair with his clean hand before rustling my already tousled locks. His hands fiddle with my hair and semi message my scalp, feeling very nice to the touch. He silently pets me for a few moments before speaking softly, almost whispering like that of a gentle breeze.

“You did so well. You were very thorough, just like a little pup. You’re a good boy, Eren.”

       My heart stutters a bit at his praise and my cheeks flushed once again, suppressing both a sigh and the urge to nudge myself further into his touch. Levi finally pulls his hand away moments after and heads off into the bathroom. I throw away the empty package, organizing his mail from what is spam and what isn’t.

        Nothing happens when he comes back and nothing happens for the rest of the time. Compared to that incident, the remainder of the day is rather uneventful other than the usual. It’s almost like nothing happened at all, as if I imagined it. But that’s not the case.

       When I finally get back home and lay on my own bed, the feeling of something nagging at me is near the back of my mind, but I can’t quite figure it out. From the dreams I had later that night, all I could recall were two spheres of swirling wisps of shining silver and soothing cobalt melding together in harmony. I know it had to do with Levi and that chocolate. I don’t remember it exactly, but I’m certain it was that. What I should have realized however, was that this was a sign. Armin is usually always right, but I played it off for my own benefit, or what I thought would be. It didn’t click that this is where it would all start. This was just the beginning.

 

\- - -

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts.....  
> What happens after this...well... it's going to start off a domino effect. Though there will be a fluff chapter or whatever if I think Eren is getting too much attention in a short amount of time.  
> Though admittedly, this fic takes place in a short amount of time, one month. (though it is one of the longer months, MARCH. Which is Eren's birth month I believe?)  
> So obviously things will be escalating quickly, but I don't want Eren to be getting fucked every day...Yet.  
> -  
> (Also, if anyone likes Gravity Falls, I'm writing some one-shots and a multi-chapter fic for the fandom! Bcuz i have no self control and am conspiracy trash. Thanks)  
> -  
> Updating this fic is very tiring, im sorry the previews are so short. I'm kinda extending it's inevitable end as much as possible. i havent touched chapter 6 in who knows how long and even when ERERI was my life, re-typing everything was such a hassle. I guess it's still worth the effort. Chapter 5 is my fave so far.  
> i havent even touched upon the nsfw. ALL the nsfw ive done is for Gravity Falls, but ya still won't see it probably XD  
> -  
> IMPORTANT!!!! updates for this may not be on schedule!!! I will be on vaca for about a month, away from my tech, so this or other fics can/will not be updated in any way. Also, i have BARELY touched this fic in the time this hasnt been updated, and my interest in ERERI has been on and off. I'll try to continue it, bcuz sometimes i re-read my own writing and remember the fun i had, which helps motivate me for a small amount of time.  
> (also sorry that this is so bad, at this point in time, i had never written anything even REMOTELY "NSFW", despite multiple fics having claimed THEY WOULD have NSFW. but by now, i have. So anything after this SHOULD be much better then this chapter.)


	5. The misunderstanding / Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's troubled times don't end.  
> Levi's going through his own crisis.  
> Misunderstandings ensue. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites because I found it fun.  
> There's a couple parts i feel are pretty flat in comparison but the fun part balances it out in my opinion.  
> thanks for ur feedback guys! OuO  
> I EDITED THIS AT FIRST THEN THE INTERNET CRASHED. SORRY IM NOT DOING IT AGAIN. YOU'LL HAVE TO BEAR WITH THE UGLY FORMAT IN THE FINAL HALF OF THIS CHAPTER. and misspelled words. I don't care anymore.

 

-

 

_**LEVI:** _

       Filthy. Absolutely filthy. That’s how I feel right now. Since the whole incident with Jaeger’s kid, I’ve felt nothing but dirty. I had washed my hands countless times, taken even more showers than usual, but nothing made me feel any less disgusting.

        Those big ass green eyes never left my thoughts, the desire in his eyes engraved in my mind. I couldn’t get them to go away. I don’t exactly know what possessed me to make him do that, but it’s all heading down a path I’d rather not take. Weird shit always happens to people that partake in this stuff and FUCK, I didn’t want to be one of them. But I relented. I shouldn’t have given in so easily. I should have put my walls up even higher and never given him a chance. But that’s where my mistake was. In the end, I accepted this and things are the way they are now because of me.

        To think I’d be getting riled up by some kid that looks as if he had barely managed to process through puberty. I mean seriously, how old is he, 15? Fuck me. Or rather, DON’T fuck me. To think going so long without getting any kind of action or even romantic relationships would get me like this. I had even gotten to the point where I didn't’ want to touch people and I didn’t want anyone to touch me because I thought everyone was gross. I stopped bothering with dating because I thought about how stupid and pointless it was to date someone when you knew in your heart they weren’t the one. But then this little shit strolls into my life and it all seems to go out the fucking window. I even let him touch me, lick me. I fucking fingered his mouth and LIKE it. Great.

           I tossed and turned in bed, those bright Caribbean-green eyes haunting me. The way his entire face flushed a lovely pink. The tears that pooled in his seductive, warm eyes. The way drool dribbled past his plump, pink lips. And the way his tongue moved and curled around my fingers while looking at me as he gagged; I could easily picture him doing the same with my di- OKAY! That’s enough of that.

        With a frustrated sigh, I sat up in my bed. I hastily ran my fingers through my hair, leaning over to grab a glass of water from my nightstand, taking long, slow gulps to calm myself. This is ridiculous. I need to stop acting like some hormonal teenager and get my shit together. I’m _not_ going to do anything to him. This has to stop or it might tread into forbidden territory. I shouldn’t let myself fall to this.

I need an outlet.

      As I lay back down on my bed, scrolling though my phone, I think about what bullshit this entire ordeal is. As I type things into my phone, the fact doesn’t falter. And sending in my input seals the deal for sure, I’m just another piece of shit adult. My ass is getting a first class reservation in hell.

 

\- - **  
**

 

_**EREN:** _

           Just as school ends, I sigh and walk out of the building back home. Depending on the time I get back, I would either: Chill at my place, hang out with Armin, or go straight to Levi’s place. But after yesterday, I’m a little tentative in going back there.

          I had been able to keep the memories away during school, but every now and then, the feeling would come back for a few moments, or a scene would replay in my mind. no, it wasn’t entirely his fault that it happened, but that didn’t mean he didn’t start it. Whether he did it because he thought it would be funny or not, the end results were something neither of us predicted. I’m only on edge now because of it.

           Things could have gotten WAY worse much faster than I thought it could have. It could have escalated. And then what? I would be fucked. possibly literally! My body shivered as a jolt went up my spine at the thought of Levi getting inside of me. Shit, that needs to stop. I’m just hoping that yesterday was just some freak accident and won’t happen again.

            The other guys don’t help the matter either. They tease me and ask questions about what sort of things happen at Levi’s place. Like if I’m his whipping boy, for example. Part of me feels like I might be, just literally. I hope not. Since i wasn’t quite ready to tell Armin about yesterday, I decided to try to relax at home for a bit.

        As I walk back into the comfort of my own home, I noticed that Mikasa was not here. Though my dad was usually on business trips, she was still around most of the time. She must be hanging out with Annie again. lately, I have seen less and less of her, surprisingly, but that doesn’t mean she won’t catch on about the dare eventually. The day she finds out, hell will rise. but I’m just putting that off for now.

         I go upstairs to my room and take a quick shower. As soon as I get out, I dry up, get dressed, and plop onto my bed to play video games for a while. Time passes by and before I know it, the usual time i go to Levi’s place is just about here. I curse myself and quickly shut everything off, slipping on my sneakers. I rushed down the steps and out of the door, not wanting to be late. I’ve never showed up late and I don’t know what would happen if I did. I don’t want to know.

          I swiftly make my way to Levi’s doorstep. I don’t have a copy of his house keys, but by now, he keeps his door open for me. He knows i’m the only one that would bother opening it. Out of habit, I tap my knuckles against the door for two quick knocks before entering. I take off my shoes and place them neatly where I always put them. It doesn’t really feel like a chore anymore, I hardly have to think about it.

         I look around and notice how quiet it is. The place is also lacking a certain raven haired male. That’s weird, I was sure that his car was parked in the driveway. I didn’t get any calls or messages from him either, so he must be here. I take a few more steps inside, glancing around the rooms. I can’t find any sign of him anywhere. Where Could he be? My pulse quickens as I look up at the stair case. I’d never really gone up there before besides the tour.

        Carefully, I place one foot on the bottom step. As I climb the steps slowly, the stairs creak softly below my feet. By the time I approach the top, I feel a vague noise buzz around the back of my head. It lingers around my personal space, flowing through my ears. I follow the sound to it’s source and come across a room with the door slightly ajar. I can make out a voice, words.

“Oh ooh, baby~ Ah ahh, AHH!”

      My eyes widen and the thumping in my heart almost stops. My muscles stiffen and my cheeks begin to heat up as the lewd sounds continue.

“Ohh ooo!!! Ah ahh-AHHH!!! _Ahh_ ~”

       I begin to back away slowly, my face becoming uncomfortably hot. My features from my neck up were on fire. Shit, what the hell have I walked in on? Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come up here.

       As I move away from the high-pitched squeals, I walk back too far, bumping into the wall with a hard thump. The sounds stop right after and quiet down. My entire body becomes rigid. Oh fuck, I’ve been caught. I considered making a run for it, but it was no use. The door opens wide as I see Levi’s head peek out. He looks surprised to see me.

“Eren?”

 

           He steps out of the room more and all of my air feels like it was suddenly gut-punched out of my body. His hair is a little messy, some of it sticking to the sweat on his forehead. His shirtless chest and highly defined abs are glistening from the thin layer of perspiration on his body. And _JESUS_ his _lower half_ . Thankfully he has pants on- if you could even call them that- so he’s only half naked, but _GODDAMN_ they cling to his finely toned legs and ass _too_ well. Like fucking hell, that V-LINE. Not to mention, that more than noticeable lump...it’s.. impressive. I almost have nothing left to my imagination. I can feel my entire body flushing now as I behold his god-sculpted body. My heart skips a beat before drumming a mile a minute. I find myself sputtering involuntarily.

“Eer, I-I um. I just… came in.”

 

He grabs a towel and dries off the excess moisture from himself.

 

“Oh, I didn’t hear you.” He glances up at me. “Hey, you alright? Your face…. your entire body is red as fuck.”

 

I shake my head rather vigorously.

 

“N-no no! I’m fine. I… I’m sorry for uh...interrupting. Didn’t know you were busy...”

 

He waves me off.

 

“Don’t worry about that. It’s actually good that you’re here. I was going at it for so long, I guess I lost track of time.”

 

I gulp.

 

“Well uh, maybe I should go?”

 

“There’s no need for that. Just finished. Sometimes I just get in the zone, you know? Where you can’t think anymore, just feel.”

 

“Uhh…”

 

Well I was still a virgin, I’d never had sex before. I was starting to feel more than uncomfortable.

 

“Ah, maybe not then. Bet I look like a mess, huh? I’ll have to shower quick.”

 

I nod, not knowing what else to do.

 

“Erm, could I help you in anything?”

 

“Ah, well, I suppose maybe i went a little overboard. So you can help me clean it up then. I sort of got… fluids everywhere.”

 

He scrunches up his nose in distaste as he speaks. My face must have clearly depicted the horror i was feeling because he raised a brow at me.

 

“What? It’s not that bad, really. You’d better come in quick though, I don't want it to stain.”

  
       He walks back into the room before i can retaliate.

 

"B-but! What about the-"

 

"The _what?_ " He asks, cutting me off. "Come in here!"

 

He grabs my arm and tries to pull me in. I don't mean to scream or anything but i do.

 

"N-no! I don't wanna see it!"

 

He tugs at me harder.

 

"Stop screaming! You offered to help so get your ass in here!"

 

"No! I don't want to see the remnants of what you were doing!"

 

"Shut up! Stop freaking out so much, its just fucking yoga!"

 

I stop struggling.

 

"Yoga?"

 

         I'm almost lifted off my feet as he yanks me in. I stumble into the room and see a mat laid out on the floor. A few exercise balls are nearby but all the other workout equipment seems to have been shoved aside. Its a mess and it does smell sweaty in here, but other than that the room is still neat somehow. I swear,only Levi can manage to do that. He bends over and starts picking up a few of the towels and empty water bottles, as i stare at his body for a while. He stops, as if sensing that someone is watching him and turns to me.

 

"Well? What are u waiting for? Help me out."

 

       I scramble to the other side of the mess and put things back in order. As i set items on a piece of furniture, i notice the small stereo turned on, playing something quietly.

 

_"In a[falsetto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TB10gonKlU). She like, oh ooh, baby! Ah ah ah, ahh."_

 

        I blink. It was...music. I sigh. At least i didn't interrupt a.. private session. I hadn't heard the actual beat, just the voice from the crack in door way. It was almost laughable.

 

"Uhh, wow. I didn't know u listened to this kind of music."

 

       He stops mid-scrub during his disinfecting of the mat and looks up at me.

 

"Yeah i do. Its got a slow rhythm that i find rather relaxing for yoga. So what?"

 

"Well... u didn't look like the type. I just never expected it."

     

         And who the hell exercises to this type of music anyway? You smash to this type of stuff, not perform yoga! Its that _straight up_ baby makin' jam!

          He finishes cleaning and slowly rises to his feet. His lips curl into a smirk.

 

"Well, Eren." He starts off, and if i'm not mistaken, his tone sounds... playful? "There's plenty of things u don't know about me."

 

            He finishes with a wink, along with something between a sweet chuckle and a giggle. My eyes widen and my body straightens up. I can feel my cheeks flush up again and i bite my lip in attempts to keep it down. I've never seen him do that before. For a moment he looked so cute and flirty and... I don't finish that thought as the warm feeling ties heavy knots in my lower stomach. A feeling of butterflies tingling over my skin moves down into my upper stomach and my heart clenches as it thrums animatedly. Fuck, I don't like where this sensation is going.

             He sharply turns on his heel as he picks up his clothing and heads out the room.

 

"Make sure to clean the room up properly like i showed u! I'm gonna go shower."

 

          Was all he said as i watched his figure turn the corner and disappear from my view.

 

-

 

_**LEVI:** _

 

          That was stupid. Why did i do that? Did i just flirt with him a little? Does that count? Im an idiot. I stand in the shower, having scrubbed myself thoroughly, letting the cool water hit my skin.I sighed and looked at my hands. Yep, still flithy. I have a distinct feeling that im beyond redeeming myself now. Fine. Fuck it.

 

-  
****

_**EREN:** _

  
  That was...weird. It seems the more i come here, the stranger things get. Lucky for me, thats as crazy as things got. Nothing went beyond that and there wasnt any reenactment of yesterdays incident either. I felt relieved. Maybe it was just a one time thing after all? Today was nice though, aside from the embarrassing misunderstanding. It was back to the way it was like the first few days. I still did a few errands for him and helped out with any type of chore, but it wasnt bad. Honestly, i think the break times are my favorite parts.

  
By now, i suppose Levi is about ready to entrust me to preparing the tea. He basically gave me the run down on tea, the different types and their uses, as well as how to brew them. He was actually quite passionate about it, i could see the change in his eyes. He was a huge fan of tea. It seemed he was actually very pleased with the fact that he could share his knowledge with someone and as he talked, i listened intently, smiling at him despite my efforts to appear serious. He was such a dork. A hot dork, but uh, thats besides the point!

  
I also learned that he even had different tastes for the way he took tea. He would take different amounts of cream or milk and sugar in his beverage depending on the type, the exception being black tea, which happened to be his favorite. His reason was, "I dont want the ad ins to distract me from its perfectly natural taste." He also had a vast tea collection. Apparently, it had been a hobby he had picked up a while back and though neither of us said anything about it, i could tell he was secretly very eager to show and tell me every last bit about it. Oh yeah, dork doesnt even begin to describe. A giggle had managed to slip past my lips as he was telling me about his green tea. He raised a brow at me, but i never explained anything about it, so he went on talking. Its the most hes ever talked.  
According to him, hes actually extremely talkative. I had told him it was sort of hard to believe bcuz he always seemed to keep to himself. He said that was true, but that he usually conversated plenty with people he was comfortable with. It surprised me to hear that, and i blushed upon the knowledge. He was comfortable with me. I felt like it was a huge step, but im not sure in what.

  
Besides the tea, the highlight of today was the snack. He made cookies. HE MADE THEM. And as childish as it sounds, i was excited to help. Levi liked to do things the old fashioned way. I think it suited him to do so. He mixed his ingredients by hand and i helped clean up. Once he finally got them into the oven, i had asked him if i cod lick the spoon. He said that was "disgusting" but that wasnt a no, so i did it anyway. It was fantastic. When they were ready, i took a bite out of one once they had cooled off, when i realized something. It was startling, not only the taste and the quality, but something else. Levi had made these. I helped, but he had made these and i was there. It came to me that he was the one that provided the snacks, but because he MADE them.

  
"Oh my god!" I nearly screamed. "These are amazing! Youre a genius."  
Levi blinked at me, seemingly surprised at my words, before giving a small, almost shy smile.  
"Why thank you, Eren. Im glad you like them so much."

  
"Of course i do! Its like everything you do is awesome!" As soon as the words left my mouth, i blushed, and snapped my mouth shut. Wow, what an embarrassing thing to say. Levi gave a soft chuckle, raising a hand to muffle it a bit in an nearly bashful manner.  
"Stop it, you. Thats enuf flattery."

  
I smiled at him sheepishly and bit into my cookie again, relishing its rich, deep taste on my tongue. As i chewed, my smile eventually grew into a grin.  
"I cant believe i helped make something this good!" I got up and raised the cookie up high, as if in triumph.  
"I made something, and it tastes really good! Yeah! Woo!" I almost shouted.  
Somehow, i ended up running circles around the kitchen for whatever reason. I blame it all on the sugar rush. I could hear Levis give a chortle as  
I went around. He shook his head slightly.

  
"Eren, get ur ass over here and sit down. Finish your food." He said with a weird smile, waving me back over to my seat.

  
The sweet sound of his laughter was still ringing in my ears, and i felt my face flush involuntarily once again before reclaiming my seat. I was really glad to take home some left overs again for today. Im not sure if he does it bcuz he still doesnt believe im getting fed properly or if it just became a habit by now. Either way, im still not complaining. I feel like i came to find out a lot about Levi today, more than i had in the previous days. Its like we really bonded and i have to admit that it was actually really fun. And i feel the smile on my face widen when i realize that Levi had fun too.  
As i get back home after saying goodbye to Levi for the day, im feeling pretty confident in going back there for tomorrow. Which is a good feeling to have bcuz i didnt like having to feel nervous around Levi. Not when i knew that i could actually be enjoying my time with him instead. As i lock the door behind me, i hear the sound of voices flowing around thro the house. I look over and find Mikasa sitting on the couch, watching Tv. She looks up at me after hearing the door having been shut.

  
"Sup, Mikasa."  
"Hey, Eren. Welcome back."

I set my stuff down and take off my shoes before realizing i had set them near the door out of habit. Mikasa lowers the volume on the Tv a few notches and turns her attention to me.

  
"Wow, it feels like its been a while since ive actually seen you."  
"Heh, I could say the same thing to you."  
Mikasa nodded.

  
"I suppose thats true. So you came in pretty late, what have you been up to lately?" She asked, quirking up an eyebrow and giving me a curious look.  
I shrugged.  
"Hung out with a friend. Same for you, right?" I say, giving her a lopsided grin.  
"Ah, touche. You got me." She replied, returning the smile.  
I laughed for bit, turning into the kitchen after having a thought.  
"Im making tea." I announced.  
Mikasa perked up and leaned over the couch to fling me a weird look.  
"Tea? Since when were u interested in tea?"  
"Since a few days ago."  
"But u hate tea."  
"No i dont!"  
"You said it tastes like LEAF PISS."  
"Well i dont hate it and i dont think it tastes like Leaf piss."

  
I fished out a kettle we dont really use much and filled it with water. I thought back to how Levi told me to prepare tea and how each one has its own brewing limit. I decided i could practice my skills in my own home when im not at his house. When it finally finished brewing, i offered some to Mikasa.

  
"Sure, thanks."

  
I figured i wod set up our cups the way Levi did and began adding in some milk and sugar. I stirred it into the tea and waited for a moment, letting it cool down before blowing at the steam that rose up and taking a small sip. Hm, not as good as Levis. I still have some rough edges to touch up on. Mikasa came into the kitchen and picked up her cup of tea, taking a drink from it gingerly.

  
"Oh. This is really good." She hummed, pleasantly surprised as she went to take her seat back at the couch. I smiled.

Oh well. I was close enough.

 

 - - -

 

**Thanks for reading! :D**

- 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is...bad. Admittedly , it's probably mostly filler. But more importantly, this chapter was written more than a year ago, so it's bad.  
> Please forgive me :)  
> Also I typed this up Ironically. It's kind of like a satire. It's like a parody of my own fic. basically it's supposed to be "funny" ahahah XD.  
> -  
> Im done with this fic. it's over. i don't care for snk/aot or ereri much anymore. haven't thought about it in MONTHS. i had more written here, but my internet crashed and didn't save anything. i don't care enough to repeat.  
> (though i would recommend to you my other ERERI fic -probably my fave- THIS BLEEDING LOVE. Just telling you now, you probably won't be able to guess it. :3)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone subscribed to me or that constantly reads my fics knows I take long to update. I'm known for posting/updating chapters in PREVIEWS. So for you new readers out there, know my work will be updated in parts unless said otherwise. Always check the fic if you see it update. (I dont do grammar updates anymore, i try to do them at the same time as fic updates)  
> When the tags no longer say PREVIEW, it means chapter 1 is complete.  
> I want to have a somewhat consistent time that I update a fic for once, so if possible I will try to:
> 
> UPDATE PREVIEWS: ~Every 1-2 weeks  
> UPDATE NEW CHAPTERS: ~Every 2-3 weeks_ after the final Preview update for the most recent chapter.  
> -  
> not sure where i'm going with this, so you can request stuff if u'd like? REFER TO THE TAGS AT THE TOP BEFORE REQUESTING.  
> I have two other kink fics, so if u request a kink here that doesn't fit much, i may use it in the other two. [Click my Tumblr link at the top if you'd like, as well]  
> -  
> Tight Squeeze_ is a kink fic series about dry humping, specifically. You may request for that one. But keep dry humping in mind. Scenarios also acceptable.  
> -  
> Not So Vanilla_ is a series for the less appreciated of kinks out there or less known. I'm collecting kinks and adding them to my list, so feel free to share any: uncommon, gross, and/or weird kinks.  
> (no death kinks tho. I don't want the gays to die.)  
> \- -  
> If i can actually stick to this for a while, this might be lots of fun. Gotta practice writing the frickity fracking.  
> Shod i incorporate any humiliation? or just awkward humor? or both?


End file.
